Fox vs Mega Man
Fox vs Mega Man is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty first DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 1! Star Fox vs Mega Man! The titular protagonists of classic shooting games meet. Will the commander of the Star Fox crew triumph over the Blue Bomber? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED 'DBX ' Fight An anonymous request had reached Star Fox. A request to eliminate rogue robots on a planet just outside of the Lylat System. Fox had obliged but requested he took this mission alone, citing that if Star Wolf resurfaced, someone must remain to fend them off. Fox made his way to the system and the designated coordinates. He landed and walked into what looked like some kind of factory. He checked his corners and made sure he wasn't in for an ambush. A blue robot dropped in across the room, and Fox immediately knew that this was the target. He fired at Mega Man, who dodged the attack and turned to see the source of his attack. They both drew their guns and aimed at the same time. 'Here we go! ' Both began to fire at the same time. The Mega Buster and Fox's Blaster both cancelled the other out, and they found themselves coming ever closer to a point where they were in hand to hand range. Fox landed a kick, but Mega Man barely moved from it. He instead reacted by uppercutting Fox and punching him back across the room. Fox recovered and attempted a Phantasm, but Mega Man slid beneath him and shot him in the back before firing a Leaf Shield at him. Fox used his Reflector, sending several leaves back at Mega Man, but once he lifted the Reflector, Mega Man delivered a sharp punch. Mega Man then summoned two flame pillars, knocking Fox into the air and delivering repeated shots from the Mega Buster. Fox backed up, firing with his blaster but ultimately doing very little damage to the Blue Bomber in the early stages. Fox then attempted a Fire Fox, which rushed Mega Man, knocking him slightly off balance. Fox followed with several kicks and punches before grabbing Mega Man and delivering a hard side slam followed by several blasts into the back. Mega Man leaped away, firing more Mega Buster shots but he also threw out a Crash Bomber, which Fox was very wise to dodge. Fox then threw an explosive of his own, as a Smart Bomb landed several feet away from Mega Man. Mega Man avoided the explosion, but was caught by Fox's Phantasm. Mega Man hit hard on the floor, but Fox continued the offence, doing the splits to kick Mega Man across the floor. Even when Mega Man threw out a Metal Blade, Fox had an answer, catching it and using Fire Fox for a duel purpose. The attack dealt some offence to Mega Man, but Fox also made the weapon unbearably hot, and threw it at Mega Man. The Blue Bomber dodged the attack and began charging up his Mega Buster. He sent a Charge Shot Fox's way, but this was met with a Reflector. Mega Man slid under the reflection and delivered a downward swinging punch, stunning Fox. Mega Man then uppercut Fox, sending him skyward but he was caught out by a kicking combination when Fox came back down. The two traded kicks for punches, neither combatant getting the advantage forced them to change their attacking options. Mega Man fired his Spark Shock, catching Fox out as he tried to jump overhead. Fox dropped to the ground, and Mega Man slid into him, sending him back into the air. Fox fired downward, forcing Mega Man to shift but the damage was fairly minor. The two traded more gunfire, but Fox made sure his weapon had more strength to it, charging his shot a bit before firing. Mega Man was bowled over, but he recovered with a bounce and a slide. Fox then ran after Mega Man, kicking him across the face before punting him in the air. While airborne, Mega Man dropped several explosives down. They surrounded Fox and dealt some serious damage, sending Fox into the air. Mega Man grabbed Fox with one arm and began looking around for a direction to throw him. He then felt his and begin to burn as Fox used Fire Fox to free himself, launching his heated frame into Mega Man's chest. Mega Man let go, dropping Fox and trying to shake some of the heat off his arm. Fox fired a charged blast into Mega Man's arm, knocking it off but failing to eliminate the Mega Buster, which was now firing more shots at Fox. Fox tried to use his Reflector, but Mega Man delivered a direct punch, knocking the Reflector off. Mega Man then used his Leaf Shield, sending them at Fox, who leaped over them. Fox was then forced to dodge a Charge Shot, flipping even further beyond Mega Man. He opened fire again, blasting Mega Man repeatedly and softening the armour up. Mega Man responded by uppercutting Fox again, this time throwing a Metal Blade, which cut a part of Fox's tail off. Fox yelled out in pain, but was going to tough this one out. He fired at Mega Man again, who dodged the shots and began charging another Charge Shot. Fox ran in as close as he could before taking a page from Falco's play book. He kicked his Reflector at Mega Man just as he fired the Charge Shot. The impact caught Mega Man right in the chest, where his armour had been weakened by Fox for the duration of the battle. Fox used another Phantasm, splitting the Blue Bomber in half as his weakened armour failed him. To make absolutely certain though, Fox dropped a Smart Bomb next to Mega Man's severed body, walking away as the robot was consumed by the explosion. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Fox! Category:Peep4Life Category:Season Premiere Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Gun Fights Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs